There will be a time for words
by Neoalfa
Summary: They always argue and quarell. Why is that they can't get along like with the others? Why can they get under each other skin so easily? Ichigo x Rukia - Oneshot?


**There will be a time for words**

Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't happy. Not by a long shot.

He went through hell and back many times, more often than not to rescue a friend or a loved one. He never asked for anything back. No prize, no recognition. His unspoken humbleness rewarded him with an equally unspoken respect of his comrades.

They fought more battles than all the others Shinigami, save for the captains of course, and came back victorious.

Yet he wasn't happy. The reason for is foul mood was always the same: the half-pint sized Shinigami currently residing in his closet. Kuchiki Rukia, the Shinigami who initiated Ichigo to his life of battles, was the only person in the word who had the ability to rile him off regadless of the circumstances. Her outspoken, arrogant and tomboyish attitudes got under his skin on a regular basis.

'_Damn, she drives me crazy'_ he though after another of their pointless arguments. The subject of said quarrel was unimportant and was quickly forgotten as the argument escalated and ended with the both of them screaming at each other.

It was a common sight when the two of them were together in the same room for an extended period of time. Well, it would be a common sight if they acted like that in the presence of other people.

Both of them were extremely reserved persons, always keeping their feelings and problems to themselves without letting others see the real them, in order to save them from the burden that their lives were.

Of course they fooled nobody. Depending on opinions they were either blessed or cursed with extremely caring and nosey friends. The kind of guys that won't stop bothering you till they knew what was your problem. Oh, they were subtle: they had a way to dig the information out of you even if you didn't tell them a damn thing. A few of them _*cough*_ Ishida _*cough*_ might actually act uninterested and uncaring, but they would be watching closely for any sign of distress.

In the end their behavior simply made things more difficult and that lead to even more problems, but hey what's life without some trouble?

Anyway, they were extremely closed persons, even among friends. Oh, they were honest and outspoken but not exactly… shall we say true… with them.

Yet they failed to keep up that barrier between each other. They dug under each other skin in a matter of minutes. Nobody else had that power on either of them.

That's where Ichigo predicament came from. Living under the same roof with her lead to multiple arguments in the span of a day, and they always ended without a clear winner. Boy that pissed them off.

'_Enough!'_ they thought at the same time. _'It ends now._'

It couldn't have gone better if they planned it beforehand. Rukia jumped out of the closet she slept in at the same time when Ichigo stood up from his bed. They were just inches from each other noses, but in the heat of their frustration they didn't even notice. They screamed insults at each other. Nothing different than what they usually exchanged on a regular basis, mind you.

"Midget!"

"Idiot!"

" Moron!"

"Strawberry-head!"

"Hag!"

"Perverted Dickhead!"

"P-perverted Dickehead? Flat-chested half pint!"

"Fla…! Flat chest? You dare mock my graceful appearance? You human sized orange chick?"

"I could use you as a surf board!"

"Your head can be used to direct car traffic at night!"

Months of bickering granted them the same amount of breath and they went on and on till the both where out of it. And of course once more they refused to give ground to the other. Ichigo recovered first though. He was about to start again when he noticed. Rukia was so close to his face he could smell her breath on his skin. He opened his mouth to speak but his body betrayed him in the worst way possible. At the same moment when Rukia raised her face to start again Ichigo face closed the distance.

Lips met forcefully, painfully and without grace. Rukia eyes widened as realization sunk in.

'_He's kissing me. This arrogant fool has the gall to kiss me? I'll show him the price of his folly. A knee in the groin will teach him his place.'_ She thought in the span of a second. Her hands reach for his shoulders to grant her a good leverage . _'Right. Close the distance for a more powerful blow, slide hands in his hairs, open mouth to grant access to his tongue…eh? No, no. This wasn't the plan. What's wrong with this Gigai? It's not responding to my will at all. Damn you Urahara. There is no way I could… I would…'_

Further thoughts were scrambled when Ichigo's hands roamed form her back to her small ass, gripping it tightly.

"Hmm…" she moaned into his mouth. The new experience of the sound of her voice reverberating into his cavity snapped him partially out of the hormone induced trance. Not enough to prompt him to stop his assault to her mouth and body of course, just enough to make him question is current course of action.

'_What the hell am I doing? I'm kissing Rukia. Rukia of all people. She's like what…? Ten times my age? And she's kissing me back instead of kicking me into next week? And I'm liking it? There is no way in hell I can possibly like this… this. Oh, why the hell do I even bother?' _

'**HELL YEAH! GO FOR IT, KING!'** Screamed inside his head his inner hollow, for once approving the action of his host**. 'Finally some action! There is still hope for you, yet.' **Said King didn't even bother answering, he had more pressing issues on his hands anyway.

They went on like that for a few minutes, not really thinking about what they were doing, and how it could change things afterward. Things reached an abrupt end when Ichigo's hand found a straight course under her shirt and up to her breast. The small cup allowed Rukia not to wear a bra most of the time, especially while inside the house. Ichigo's thumb pinched her left nipple exactly when Rukia knee brushed against his raging hard on.

They jumped away from each other when the resulting jolt of pleasure caught them unprepared.

Ichigo sat on his bed as Rukia leaned against the closet looking for support, her hand crossed protectively over her chest. Their eyes met and, for the first time, full realization sunk in. They blushed and looked away, both speechless for once.

At least five minutes passed without uttering a word or looking at each other. Both wondering, pondering and asking themselves what exactly had happened. What did the sudden outburst mean. Was it only a release for the frustration that kept building for days or was it something more? Something they failed to realize before?

She thought about her own reaction. Or lack of a proper one. She wasn't supposed to give in. She wasn't supposed to like it. Hell, she should have emasculated him as soon as the thought of kissing her crossed his filthy mind. Yet nothing as gone as it should have. He kissed her and she liked it. Her brain shut down and her body acted accordingly. She could hardly blame him now. Why did he do it, though?

'_Does he likes me? Or it was just a teenage thing? No, there is no way he could like me that way. I'm short and my chest is flat like a board. He said so himself.'_

Unknown to her the teenager was having the same kind of thoughts.

'_What the hell is wrong with her? Why didn't she push me back? That's not like her at all. We are good friends and everything but… she couldn't… Oh come on, I'm just a kid to her but… She seemed to like it. She didn't really mind it was me, right? Right, she didn't mind it was me. Meaning she doesn't think of me like that? Why I'm I disappointed? Do I like her that way? And why do I make myself all this questions? Head down and charge forward. One only way to find out.'_

He wanted to stand up, but Rukia acted first. She took the couple of steps that separated the closet from the bed, standing right in front of Ichigo. Their eyes met again, but this time they didn't look away despite the blush threatened to burn their faces. They kept on staring, trying to find words that made sense, that could explain this development, but they failed. Try as they might every time they opened mouth to speak the words simply didn't come out.

Finally Ichigo's resolved the situation. He grabbed her hand and tugged gently. The strength he put in this gesture wasn't nearly enough to move her. It was an unspoken invitation to which she responded naturally. Her knees gave in, allowing her to fall on his lap, her legs straddling his. Neither uttered a word as they kept staring into each other eyes. Slowly but surely the space between their faces receded allowing their lips to meet again.

It wasn't nearly as wild and passionate as before but damn, it was hot.

Rukia hands roamed his chest as Ichigo's explored her back. Tongues fought, nah, danced together in a mock struggle for dominance, darting from each other mouth and back. Once more the orange hair teen snuck his hands under her shirt, seeking the contact with the soft, smooth surface of her skin. Rukia simply mewled – _mewled?_ – in appreciation and that sound fueled his passion even more.

Rukia grounded her waist in his lap brushing her panties clad womanhood against him. She could feel his hardened passion against her and her body responded accordingly.

In the midst of passion she managed to spare an appreciative thought for the maker of the body she was currently residing. As expected form a man who was two third mad scientist and one third pervert he was very… through with the details of a female Gigai. Unbeknownst to them said shopkeeper sneezed loudly somewhere in the night of Karakura.

Passion was escalating like a wild fire between the two. Too caught up with the moment to be prude or embarrassed with their current behavior they gave in to instinct and pent up frustration. She stood up for a moment while he growled disapprovingly. She smiled coyly not really aware anymore of what she was doing and whit who she was doing it.

The *_ziiip_* that announced her skirt falling on the ground echoed loudly in the silent room. She stood there in front of him, wearing only a shirt, her socks and a pair of cotton white panties drenched in her own juices. The sight was both so innocent and indecent at the same time. The conflict of emotion inside the male teenager exploded as he got up from the bed and slammed her tiny frame against the closet. He grabbed her ass and lifted her up to his face, ravishing her mouth with newfound raptness. She circled her waist with her slender legs and began rocking against his crotch. His growl echoed in her throat and through her body pushing her further down on him. She groaned when he left her mouth alone. The blissful assault of her cavity was quickly forgotten when his tongue darted on her collarbone. Her groan was quickly replaced by a moan. He kept on exploring, tasting, smelling. God, her scent was an experience on its own.

He couldn't hold back anymore at this point. He turned around, never letting go of her firmly shaped bottom, until he dropped her on the bed. She looked at him for a moment as he slipped out of his shirt exposing his toned chest to her.

Now, Rukia was never one to be outclassed. No way in Hell that she could do any less than him. He own shirt quickly followed, showing him her porcelain white skin, flawed - _as if_ - only by the pink circles of her perking nipples. How did Ichigo manage not to blow his load right at the sight of her is something he kept asking himself for YEARS afterward, then he simply stopped asking since he never found an answer.

He reached her on the mattress as she leaned back with her knees closed, not so much to keep him away, rather so that she could rub her legs together trying to sate her thirst for contact. Ichigo of course was of another mind completely. He grabbed her knees and pulled them apart. She offered no resistance. He leaned over her, their body resuming the previous activity against each other. The piercing feeling of her cherry nipples on his skin gave a new dimension to this activity. In return his broad torso was covering her tiny chest, warming -_burning_ – her in a way she never knew possible.

They kept rubbing against each other as their tongues locked once more in a battle neither of them really minded losing. Again Ichigo abandoned her mouth in favor of exploring uncharted territories. Every kiss, lick, nip was reward with the – _at that time_- most wonderful sound he ever heard: a moan of appreciation.

He kept trailing downward while the only thing she could do in her could minded state, besides moaning, was clenching his hairs, trying, and failing, to gain a little control over the situation.

His face finally reached the junction of her legs and he finally raised his gaze to her, asking wordlessly for permission. Her answer was a gentle push on his head, inviting –_inciting_ – him to go ahead.

He needed no further encouragement.

Her back arched as he kissed her womanhood thorough her soaked underwear, completely redefining her scale of known pleasure. Shinigami are gifted with an extremely long life span. Even the most prude of them sooner or later gave in to self pleasuring. Even her as part of the noble Kuchiki family did so. Due to her position she couldn't afford a relationship with somebody in Soul Society, so the only pleasure she ever got came from her own fingers. Ichigo in his inexperience was showing her that there was so much more behind the that basic satisfaction, and she was eager to learn more about it.

She thought that this was it. The apex of pleasure. The peak of carnal satisfaction. She was proven wrong when he found the bundle of never known as clitoris. When his lips pinched it she lost any resemblance of ration thought as a muffled yelp-moan-scream escaped her throat. Her back arched even further as she pushed his face deeper into her, closing her legs around his head, preventing him from leaving.

Despite the almost suffocating sensation Ichigo didn't want to leave at all. Her scent was filling his nostril and her taste his mouth. He couldn't grow tired of it.

Finally she untangled her legs allowing his to raise his head. She wanted to say something, anything, now that her mind was clearer. Anything to wipe away the doubts that took hold of her mind and heart. She found out it was impossible to do so as her own taste invaded her mouth along with his tongue.

It was pungent, salty and more than a little arousing. Soon that lust filled cloud took over mind again as a new wet wave filled her core.

She stated fumbling with his belt as his callous hands started exploring her folds, at first over her panties but soon under it. Her slick wetness was a contrast on his rough fingertips. She moaned and moaned as his nimble appendage dug gently in her core. Finally she managed to open his trousers leaving him only in his boxer.

She took hold on his manhood with her hands, barely capable of holding it with her small fist. He groaned-growled as she did so and a smirk formed of her face. She basked in this power she had iover him. Ichigo felt her smile on his face and decide she had to pay her back for her arrogance. His thumb flipped against her clitoris and her smile quickly became a gaping moan. He kept moving his finger insider her. Her wetness allowed no friction and no resistance to his invasion.

She kept on stroking harder and faster. His groans were all the invitation she needed.

Soon – _way too soon_ – he was at his peak. He didn't want it to finish. He had still so much to do-taste-explore. He pulled back on his knees, grabbing her wrist to stop the motion, trying to regain a little ground on his soon to come release. She took the opportunity to pay him back of his previous ministration.

As he got up she did the same, pulling down the hem of his boxer, revealing the throbbing manhood underneath. She took no time to think nor to wait for him to deny her. She opened her mouth to the bet of her capacity and took it in.

He had to bite the inside of his mouth not to scream and release right away. He wanted to. God knows he wanted to let go more than any time before, but he couldn't – wouldn't – let this finish now that it just begun. Luckily his willpower covered the gap of his inexperience in self control and he somehow managed not to blow right then.

Rukia set herself on a regular pace on his shaft. She was barely capable of taking it inside her, more due to her small mouth than any particular _talent_ of his. Still his manhood was more than decent for her and she wasn't about to give up as soon as she found this new entertainment, was she?

She kept bobbing her head, swirling her tongue around it as much as she could. Then she looked up to him and their gazes met. His eyes narrowed at the sight and he clenched his teeth. She knew it was coming. She had all the time to get back. Instead she pushed forward, allowing his release to fill her mouth, never stopping to look at him in the eyes. It was bitter and there was a lot of it. Yet she played with it in her mouth before swallowing – _oh God! she swallowed_ – it without even flinching.

His deflating shaft stood back to attention at the sight. He pushed her on her back and kissed her hard. He should have been disgusted to taste himself in her. Instead he didn't give a damn. They were too much beyond to be picky at this point.

Their hands roamed without a real destination. They knew what was coming and they feared and looked forward to it. Yet they wanted to gain time, trying to understand the meaning if this situation. How? Why? What's going to happen from now on? Too many question and not even an answer. Yet they realized something. There was no going back at this point. Things couldn't be like before anymore. They couldn't hide their feeling anymore. The masks were broken and the hollow space inside their hearts was filled. They knew and couldn't deny it any longer. It kept building for years with their constant bickering as the only allowed let out for their attraction. Now there was no turning back. They could either stop and not look at each other for the rest of their existence of they could leap forward, make something good out of this wonderful mistake they just did. Without even need to speak – _who ever needed to speak anyway?_ – they both knew what the other wanted. Neither of them would ever back up out of fear. The only reason why they could hold back was for the other sake, but with their feelings – _desires_ – now exposed there was not a reason to do so.

He kept rubbing his shaft against her entrance, still covered in her panties. At this point they were so drenched that they were transparent. No really need to take them off at this point. He stopped long enough to look – _really look_ – at her, asking an unspoken permission to take things further. She jut nodded with an hint of a fearful smile. She leaned fully against the matters, holding herself for what she knew was coming. He tugged her panties slowly aside. She was surprise that he didn't take them right off. He preferred it this way it was so much more decadent doing it partially clothed. She was still wearing her socks as well emanating that air of high school girl that aroused him like no others.

He pushed the tip to her entrance looking once more for confirmation. She nodded biting her lower lip. He pushed forward. There was no resistance, no sharp pain, just a sudden sense of fullness in her body. She didn't knew why. Maybe Urahara didn't make an hymen for this Gigai – _what was he assuming?_- Either way it was a pleasant surprise for the both of them.

He started off gently, not knowing exactly how much he could do, how deep he could go. He rocked her gently, holding her hips with both his hands. Her core was wet, hot and tight. He thought these exact words, not caring if they sounded dirty. They were true. They were real as the feeling that were coursing through their bodies and hearts.

Inside her she felt him hard and blazing hot. That firm rod that was piercing her deeper at every thrust was filling not only her body but her heart as well. He saw it in his eyes every time they look at each other. They didn't need to word it. Words are so limited when it comes to these things. Screw words.

He pushed and she pushed back. His hands left her hips as they found a steady rhythm. More explorations. More caresses. More kisses. Hold nothing back. Give everything you have. He felt his release approaching as he felt her nails claim his shoulders. '_God, since when pain felt so good?_' he thought as blood run down his back. Moans and pants filled the room. They air was heavy with moisture.

He was almost there, but she wasn't yet. Ichigo had many flaw but the worst of them was being was a sore loser. No way in hell that he would finish before she did. He bit his lip in an attempt to hold back. She saw and understood his intention. She licked away the trickle of blood from his mouth in a thankful gesture. That simple gesture almost undid his efforts. Yet he kept going on and on until he felt her insides tighten and her breath quicken. Her body spasmed and her legs stretched out as she screamed – _screeched_ – his name.

"Iiiiiihhii-chiii-goohhhh!" She was cut off by his lips slamming against hers. She felt him release inside her with a grunt. The new boiling sensation sent her over the edge again while she was still coming down from the previous one. Snapping like a coil her outstretched limbs circled him, keeping him close, keeping him inside, not letting a single bit, a single drop of him out of her.

Her legs behind his waist pushed him deeper inside her. The sensation awoke and sated at the same time something primal inside him. The core of what fueled his hollow side. Instinct. Rukia fueled his instinct. The instinct that pushed him to fight, the instinct that pushed him to become stronger. The instinct that made him protect her.

He slumped on her, barely supporting himself with his arms just enough not to crush her under his weight. A couple of minutes were spent to regain breath. Rukia was twitching under him in a post-orgasmic spasm. He noticed he was still inside her and tried to pull back. She let him do that not without a disapproving groan. He raised his head just enough to look into her eyes. She was smiling at him but with a hint of fear in those purple orbs.

'_This is the moment for truth. Was it only sex or…?'_ But her doubts washed away as he kissed her on the lips. It was gentle and soft. It transmitted a feeling of caring and love like she never felt before. It was his way to tell her _'It's all right. It wasn't just my body. My heart was there too._' It was all the reassurance she ever needed from him about his feelings for her from that day onward.

He slipped behind her, drawing her back close against his chest. An hand on her breast in a protective gesture. She smiled at this basic way to show her that she cared. He nuzzled into her neck, not saying anything, pulling the covers over them. He flicked off the light letting peaceful darkness wash over them.

There was a lot to think about. What just happened made a lot of difference. There were things to discuss. People to talk with. Friends who needed to know and a brother who would put her man through hell for what has just happened.

'_Tomorrow.'_ She thought falling asleep. _'Tomorrow we'll deal with the world and make everything right. Today there is only us. There will be a time for words.'_

* * *

Author notes:

Well this popped in my mind on his own. I wasn't planning on writing a Bleach fic anytime soon. I love the anime/manga but it suffers from a major Dragon Ball Syndrome. Never thought about it as a fanfic material. Oh well this is it anyway. I hope you like it. If I'm ever going to write a sequel / full story about Bleach it won't be anytime soon. Least my nameless muse comes knocking on my doors 'till I write something.

See ya.


End file.
